Need A Little Love (Tundra
Present Generation Song Article by MidnightCollies. Just noting, this isn't a shipping story, it's based around the sisterly love that the two pups have. "Ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase announced as he and the rest of the PAW Patrol awaited instructions. "Alright pups, a baby deer is trapped out on the ice and his mother got stuck on a slope!" He explained, he then beeped on his pup-pad, clicking on Zuma's badge. "Zuma! I need you to retrieve the baby deer from the ice and safely brig her to shore." He commanded, Zuma jumped up, saying his favourite catchphrase, "Let's dive in!" Ryder swished through the badges on his pup pad again. "And I know just the pup to help us too!" Tundra and Mindy giggled competitively. They loved getting randomly selected to go on missions, making a small, playful contest out of it. The two smiled proudly, waiting for Ryder to pick one or- even better- both of them. "Everest!" He exclaimed, clicking on the husky pups badge. "I need you to help us get the mother deer off the slope! PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" He said, rushing off down the pole and away on a mission. The rest of the pups scattered as soon as he left, heading off to do other things. Mindy sighed, turning away sadly. "Oh well... Maybe next time.. Right, Tundra?" She said quietly. She turned back to her friend, who remained slumped in her position. Her ears drooped and her tail tucked up beside her. Mindy sighed, walking over to her friend. "Don't worry Tundra, I'm sure Ryder will pick us next time..." She assured her. Tundra sniffled, getting to her paws and turning away from Mindy. "No he won't... This is the third time in a row he's chosen Everest!" She snapped a little, angry and hurt. Mindy's ears dropped, she hated seeing Tundra so upset and she had been a lot recently. Ever since Everest had come along there had been a lot more trouble. There was the whole incident with her and Rocky, which hurt Tundra a whole lot more than Mindy could bare. "Face it Mindy..... She's slowly replacing us.... Next thing you know we'll be handing in our badges..." Her voice cracked slightly, small tears forming in her eyes. Mindy huffed, sucking it in and walking over to her again, placing a paw on her shoulder before gently singing, "When the darkness leaves you lonely, Or the world tried to push you away, When your sky is looking troubled....You can count on me 'cause I'm gonna stay~ Put your worries in my pocket, I've got a key so we can lock it, I swear that, I won't let them escape~" She helped her friend to her paws again, wiping the tears from her eyes and spinning her around. The two of them playfully danced, spinning each other around all while giggling. Tundra's tears soon dried up, the two of them singing together this time, "Love, it's always worth it love, Everyone deserves it, Its the friend that holds your hand, When nobody understands~ Love, it wants to heal you, love, And see the real you, But you have to open up, When you need a little love~" Tundra smiled, hugging Mindy tightly as she began to sing on her own. She rushed over to the window with her snow sister and looking out over the snowy town. "If there's something you're in need of, You only have to let me know, I've got a shoulder you can lean on & I'm always right up the road~ Put your fears in my pocket, I've got a key so we can lock it, And no one, won't let them escape~" The two girls ran towards the elevator, spinning around it and giggling until they reached the bottom, where they ran outside into the snowy grass, throwing small snowballs back and forward at eachother. "Love, it's always worth it, love, everyone deserves it, Its the friend that holds your hand, When nobody understands~ Love, it wants to heal you, love, And see the real you, But you have to open up, When you need a little love~!" They raced down the road, sliding on the icy bridge, twirling and doing tricks as they did so. They raced into the park, jumping into the tick layer of snow and chasing after eachother. Mindy giggled, before singing again, "Every night when your heart is praying for peace, From a noise in your head, yeah, There's a light that is yours too keep, And brighter than all the rest~!" Tundra playfully tackled Mindy, sending the pair spiralling down a snowy hill. The two came to the bottom, landing on their backs beside eachother, making snow angels as a new layer of snow began to cover the crowd as it fell from the clouds. They looked up, singing together, "Love, it's always worth it love, Everyone deserves it, Its the friend that holds your hand, When nobody understands~ Love, it wants to heal you, love, It see the real you, But you have to open up, When you need a little love~" The two lay in silence for a small time. Enjoying the tranquility and peacefulness of their surroundings. Watching the snow fall was like magic to them both, they felt so at home in the snow. "I'm always here for you Tundra, and no matter what, I promise that no one will replace you, not in my heart anyways~" Mindy giggled, looking over at her best friend. "You're my snow sister!" Tundra giggled, getting up and hugging her friend tightly. "No ones gonna replace you either, you're my best snow sister~" Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Sung By Tundra Category:Songs Sung By Mindy Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Song articles Category:Fanon Category:Present gen